The Day When I Was Born
|-|1979 version= |-|Short film= Doraemon: The Day When I Was Born is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime, a short movie of Doraemon, and an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. It was premiered on March 9, 2002 in Japan. Plot Nobita believes that he ran away from a family to Tamako and Nobisuke but Doraemon takes Nobita to when he was born to prove he's their son. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets used *Time machine Cast * Trivia * Videos Doraemon ~ Nobita The day when I was born |-|2005 version= The Day When I Was Born is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime, a short movie of Doraemon, and an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The gang arranged a meeting at the empty lot to see who is the cutest as a newborn baby. As Nobita took a while to find his album the rest decided to start looking at the photos which Nobita managed to return on time. The photo shows that Gian is a very big baby, Suneo's fox-faced and Shizuka's very cute. However, somehow there's no photo of newborn Nobita which casts a doubt on him. Gian and Suneo then speculates that reason might be connected to the origin of his "weird name". Nobita then returns home to find his newborn photo, only to be scolded by Tamako and Nobisuke for forgot to tidy up the albums and books that he pulled out of the shelf. Nobita is further confused when Tamako says that she "couldn't remember that she gave birth to a child like this" and believed that he wasn't truly their son and ran away with Doraemon says that "the name Nobita doesn't have meaning" as the final straw. Nobita decides to go to Shizuka's house but after seeing Shizuka and her mother go outside happily, he decides to go elsewhere. He eventually have to hide from the rain under the bridge near the river and found a kitten reunited with its family which further depresses him. After the sun comes out, Doraemon managed to find Nobita and persuade him to return home and say that his resemblance to Tamako is the most decisive proof that they're family. Nobita however, still find it hard to believe and so Doraemon suggests them to use Time Machine to find the truth. When they reached the past of ten years ago, they followed Nobisuke who receives a call from the nurse that Tamako is about to give birth to the baby. On the way which Nobisuke stopped by the Camera Shop to buy a camera. They managed to reach the hospital in time shortly and the baby Nobita's sound is heard. The three of them then follow the nurse to the room where Tamako recovers. Nobisuke then thanks Tamako for her hard work which she replies that the one he should thanks is their son for being born healthy. Nobisuke then proceeds to take pictures of baby Nobita and the present Nobita and Doraemon barge in the room to see himself which Nobita complains that he look like a baby monkey(which is an exaggeration). Nobisuke then chases them out of the room in anger. Tamako then asks her husband about her mother-in law which he replies that she went to tell their relatives about this heartwarming event. Characters * Gadgets used *Time machine Trivia * Video Category:Short films Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime Category:2005 Anime